The Canuk
by Glowstix-Li
Summary: Like another string added to the twine, another student starts at Hogwarts who may change the course of Fate. House Unity will be strained and the conventional will be tested. The British wizarding is in for one heck of a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Holy obscenity I'v just published my first Fanfic, and no that doesn't mean it's newbie crap (no offense my fellow newbs) just that there should be little in the way of typos and unbelievable ooc-ness with canon characters.

just a reminder I am intrigued by reviews flames and all but no useless malice something constructive only. Also I am always looking for muses and beta readers any interested let me know via review or e-mail. This story will likely start with shorter chapters since I lack the proper attention span to type for long periods of time but I have a large chunk already written so don't worry about this end too prematurely. I hate when others give up writers block is a bitch but I hope to have a large enough buffer to prevent too long of a wait. lets end here before I make a hypocrite out of myself with the Authors notes business (ref. profile)

"Thank you all for come, Now On With The Show"- Li

P.S. I can guarantee you that will change the name it's just too late to think of a good one so if you like what u see REMEMBER MY PEN NAME!!

* * *

"Blimey! We're lucky Filch hasn't seen us." Ron's words were in staccato puffs as he and Harry ran to the Great Hall having already left their trunks with the rest of the schools. Harry thought that they were lucky that the whole school wasn't waiting for them in the entrance , after crashing Mr. Weasley's flying car into the Whomping Willow. What he and Ron didn't know was a greater spectacle was to be had in the Great Hall very soon.

Only through their combined years of experience sneaking past the Dursley's or in Ron's case his mother and twin brothers did they make it to the Gryffindor table relatively unnoticed.

" Where have you two been!" Hermione's shrill whisper came within seconds of their arrival at their seats. Her less then subtle inquiry brought stares from the students around them and more then a few raised eyebrows from the older students farther away. Ron and Harry's room mates Seamus and Dean both seemed particularly keen on their explanation.

" Later Hermione," Harry wheezed trying to get as much air into his heaving chest as he could. Turning his gaze to Ron, who was redder then a beet and seemed more winded then Harry. He cringed at just how obvious it was they had been running.

Hermione eyed their muggle clothing with suspicion and Harry suppressed a wince. He suspected his and Ron's entrance hadn't gone as unnoticed as they had hoped . He dared a quick scan of the teachers table and saw only a few teachers were giving Ron and him curious glances including McGonagall who looked about ready to hear the worst. Thankfully she stayed in her seat Harry heard Ron groan behind him and figured he suspected what McGonagall had in store for them. Surprisingly though Snape hadn't noticed him for which Harry was pleasantly pleased but neither had Dumbledore who was just finishing his speech . The second surprise was that Filch was hovering on the other side of the of the hall near the head able sending secretive glances at who Harry couldn't tell. With the end of the speech Professor McGonagall left presumably to get the Sorting hat and a stool.

At McGonagall's departure Hermione rounded on the two boys opened her mouth then closed it thinking better of it then said ,

"There's a new student this year."

This stopped Harry short since he was prepared for a barrage of questions not this simple statement. It was Ron who answer.

"Well I hope so though you would think there would be more than on First year."

"Well obviously there is more than one First year." Hermione scoffed but Harry saw her cheeks tint pink in embarrassment. " I meant there is a new _transfer_ student, a second year." This statement Harry was finally able to process properly.

"What's he like!" he blurted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_She's very nice. I met her on the train, she's from Canada. Transferred from Ablebert's Institute of Magikal Learning"_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: "Oi this is chapter 2 hope you like I am taking suggestions for the new name of this story. submit with review Please and thank you" -Li

* * *

The Canuk

"Why is she transferring here for, seems kinda far don't you think." Ron looked utterly perplex at the idea anyone would transfer never mind that far. Harry supposed it must be strange for the wizarding world but he knew he could guarantee a new student every year in elementary school. Harry classified it as a wizarding world thing and stored it for later thought. Hermione looked scandalized.

" It's not really our business to know." At both Ron and Harry's shock expressions at Hermione not sticking her nose were it probably didn't belong she relented. "Well she did sit with Ginny and I. Ginny was the one who asked."

_Probably at your silent urging , Harry thought . _

"Apparently her and her mother used to travel a lot but her mother figured she needed a steadier home life with school and all. So she was sent to live with her father in Britain. She seemed kind of glad, mentioned it was better then living with aunts and uncles and their children." Hermione pause contemplating her next words. " Her name is Ceridwen she's…sort of different." Here Hermione stopped, a frown on her face as if she figure she said too much.

" Different how, like as in slow or crazy. She'll probably be a Hufflepuff then. Imagine blabbing to a compartment of strangers that your parents are separated. They must be muggles." Ron looked entirely weirded out by this. Harry cringed at Ron's last sentence when he saw Hermione's indignation..

" For your information I think she'll be a Gryffindor and lots of people get divorces. She shouldn't be ashamed about it and you shouldn't bother her about it. Since when is divorce only a muggle thing" Hermione's whisper raised a few levels. Harry had to turn away from this embarrassed, only to notice a few pointed stares not only from their table but the near by table as well. To his surprise the Sorting Hat had just finished it's song . Coming back to the conversation he found Ron cowed to Hermione who was breathing heavy and scarlet faced.

"Well it's not really common in the wizarding world. I suppose it's really hard with all the old magic involved." Ron mumbled.

Hermione's retort was stopped cold by Professor McGonagall call an Albert, William to be sorted. Hermione looked mollified she wasn't paying attention and turned away from them. Harry found himself hoping this Ceridwen From Canada would be sorted into Gryffindor so he could meet her. Hermione obviously thought well of her and considered her friend potential if they weren't friends already.

Harry scanned the line of terrified First year for the new girl Ceridwen. He had no idea what she looked like but figured she'd look older than the rest of them. He finally caught sight of her at the end of the line partly obscured by the seated students. When she turned slightly he caught a good look at her.

Hermione was right she was different , long black hair pulled back into an elaborate design both messy and yet sleek held in place by a silver clip that could have passed as an heirloom. The ear he could see was full of silver studs except at the bottom where a dangly silver earring hung past her jaw. A hand came up to scratch her temple and he couldn't help but notice the neon green nails and the fact she was wearing black eyeliner, thinly painted on. The overall look reminded Harry of the teenagers he'd seen on the occasional trip to the grocery with his aunt Petunia and Dudley. He remembered aunt Petunia's disgusted glare as she'd manovered her self between them and Dudley. Harry always found the whole scenario bizarre and a little funny especially when his aunt and uncle would rave in the evening about the disrespect these punk kids had while Dudley would be upstairs smashing another expensive toy they had bought him. It surprised Harry to see on someone his age but it was a bit toned down from the look of the supper market kids.

When Professor McGonagall got to Xavier, Malcolm sorted to Slytherin Harry was surprised she was still up there , her patient confident expression a strong contrast to even the bravest First year. With Zane, Michael being sorted to Ravenclaw the last of the first years was gone and the hall was alight with murmurs as more people noticed the odd girl still up there, even while immersed in the buzz Ceridwen still looked the same . Harry found him self a bit envious of her calm wishing he had possessed it during his sorting.

Professor Dumbledore rose slowly his eyes twinkling like new born stars his smile large and enigmatic. A hush fell over the school and Harry could hear Hermione chanting Gryffindor under her breath both the fingers crossed her stare intense and focused on Ceridwen. Yes they were definitely friends already. What surprised him most was Ron's newly sorted sister Ginny seemed just as eager for Ceridwen to be sorted.

"Students," at Dumbledore's voice Harry's attention snapped back to the headmaster, "in case you haven't noticed we here at Hogwarts have the privilege of welcoming a new student from Ableberts Institute of Magikal Learning. She will be attending classes as a second year. I hope you all will make her feel welcomed. Now without further interruptions." With this said the headmaster turned to Professor McGonagall who noticeable straightened while peering at her list. A half second pause stretched across the hall before McGonagall briskly called.

" Snape, Ceridwen."


End file.
